1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for synchronizing outgoing channels at the outputs of a demultiplexer by way of a frame code word which occurs as a block in the incoming channel in a time division multiplex (TDM) system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In synchronizing arrangements in TDM systems which operate with low bit rates, the synchronization takes place at the input of the demultiplexer. Speed-related difficulties occur for bit rates of 140 Mbit/s or 565 Mbit/s.